


Auld Lang Syne

by tehkittykat



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkittykat/pseuds/tehkittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse ways to start out the new year than being stuck in an airport...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reveillon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170580) by [tehkittykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkittykat/pseuds/tehkittykat). 



> Sort of a sequel and sort of a stand-alone to certain Parisian Holiday Specials.

"United flights 81, 29, 72, and 47 have been canceled due to a severe winter weather. Repeat: United flights 81, 29, 72, and 47..."

Outside the expansive, plate glass windows overlooking the tarmac, snow twisted and danced on the wind before it was lost in the haze of white covering O'Hare International Airport. It was five minutes to midnight on December 31, and most of the others who had been waiting for the connecting flight to Los Angeles had taken one look at the snow and prudently booked hotel rooms.

"We're doomed. We're never going to make it!"

Not that anything about Phoenix Wright could be considered prudent, most days. In fact, prudence more often than not seemed to be the one virtue the defense lawyer tried hardest to avoid.

"Stop hyperventilating before you sprain something, Wright," Miles Edgeworth said, turning from the view that was rapidly disappearing in the white-out to watch Phoenix smack himself in the head with the travel guide he'd been carrying around like a talisman the entire time they'd been in Paris. "And I'm _not_ taking care of you if you give yourself brain damage." He added the last as an afterthought, fingers clicking blindly over the keys to his laptop as he searched for somewhere they'd be able to stay. The blizzard looked like it would delay their return a few days, and Miles knew from experience that the hotels immediately around the airport would be booked solid.

Four minutes to midnight.

"It's bad enough we were gonna be on a _plane_ for New Year's," Phoenix grumbled, sulking like a child. "Now we're stuck in an _airport_. I don't think I like snow much after all." The plastic chair creaked as Phoenix shifted his weight to rest his chin on Miles's shoulder and peer at the laptop screen.

"If you had done what I asked, we would at least be in a _hotel_. This is the last time I let you make travel arrangements," Miles said dryly, pointedly ignoring the arm that snaked around his shoulders and the warmth pressed against his side as Phoenix leaned on him with a sigh. There were, he supposed, worse ways to begin a new year, but Miles was experiencing a distinct lack of imagination trying to come up with one.

Three minutes.

"Does that mean we're going to go on trips together more often?" Phoenix asked, chuckling a little as Miles twitched from the unexpected warmth of the defense attorney purring in his ear.

"This was hardly what I would call a trip together," Miles said, closing the laptop with a sigh before elbowing Phoenix. Rather than serving to dislodge him, the gesture just made Phoenix cling to him more tightly and press a kiss to the sensitive spot just behind his ear.

"What, you didn't have fun?"

"This is hardly what I would call _fun_ , either." Inwardly, Miles cursed at how breathless his voice sounded.

Two minutes.

"I don't mean now. I meant in Paris," Phoenix said, eyes glittering mischief as he used two fingers to tilt Miles's chin and force eye contact. The one-time demon prosecutor growled.

One minute.

"Well?"

"Shut up, Wright," Miles murmured, alert for the sound of anyone else waiting around. Discretion was apparently another trait Phoenix had no concept of. Thank God they were in Chicago and thank God again that the press had decided to camp at the ticket line rather than the nearly-deserted international terminal.

"That's totally not an answer."

"Fine. I plead the fifth."

"Spoilsport."

There was a ragged cheer from somewhere in the airport as the clock ticked midnight, but Miles didn't hear it as Phoenix leaned in to claim his mouth for a kiss and his fingers curled in the wild mess of Phoenix's hair.

There were  worse ways to begin a new year.


End file.
